Beddy-Byes
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Faberry Week Day 2: Sleepover. Rachel and Quinn's daughter is away from home at her first sleepover. Rachel's sure that everything will be fine, but Quinn's a bit more worried.


AN: Well, response to my first fic for Faberry has been pretty good if I do say so myself. Although now I'm kind of nervous.

But don't mind that. Anyway, from reading the summary you should already know that this fic contains a Fababy. Her name is Lucille, and she is inspired off an art tumblr that I used to follow... until it was closed. The art was just so cute that it is now embedded into my head that the first Fababy will be named after Quinn but will look like Rachel, and have a combination of their skills and personalities.

Just wanted to explain that.

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Step after step, Quinn took. Rachel watched on with a thoughtful gaze. Her wife had been pacing for a while now and it was starting to worry her. "She's fine sweetheart," she told her, but Quinn continued on, Rachel's words seemingly unheard. She nervously twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger as her eyes fell onto her phone on the nightstand.

"Maybe I should call her?" she considered while reached for the tiny device.

"Quinn," Rachel called as she gently wrapped her hand around Quinn's wrist. "She's fine. There's nothing to worry about. She's only at a sleepover."

"Her first sleepover," Quinn reminded. "She's never slept anywhere other than home, and she's never slept without Lambchop." The stuff lamb in question was lying primly atop the bed. Quinn cast him a worried look before resuming her pacing. Rachel refrained from rolling her eyes and followed after her. She slipped arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

"She'll be fine Quinn," she said once more, placing a kiss upon an exposed portion of Quinn's neck. She nuzzled into her and brought a hand up to her heart to show her that she understood. "I know you're worried about our baby girl, but she'll be okay sweetheart. Besides, you're the one that always had to sleep with Lambchop."

"Lucille goes to sleep with him too," Quinn huffed. She stayed within Rachel's arms though and let her wife guide them to the bed. As they sat down, Quinn picked Lambchop and hugged him close to her chest. She had given her stuffed lamb to their daughter the day she was born and for so long the two of them had been inseparable, until now. She could remember how she felt whenever she was separated from Lambchop and could easily see Lucille acting in a similar way.

They both loved their daughter equally but as Quinn had been the one to carry her for nine months, she had always been more overly protective of her. Little Lucille was the spitting image of Rachel. From her long brown hair to her chocolate colored eyes, she reminded Quinn of the little girl that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Quinn always babied her. Despite her huge personality and unusual maturity, Lucille was very tiny. It was difficult for Quinn to admit that she was growing up.

But she was, and Quinn knew that would have to accept that fact sooner or later. But just because she had to didn't mean that she had to enjoy it. Quinn was content with it being later. She gave her phone one last look before deciding to stay in bed with her wife. But she instantly changed her mind when said phone began to ring. Quinn jumped up immediately and answered it without even checking who it was. "Lucille?"

"Hi Mommy. Is Lambchop at the house? I think I forgot him." She sounded worried. Quinn would have gloated by telling Rachel that she was right but she was more concerned about their daughter. Anyway, she could always save the 'I told you so' speech for later.

"He's right here sweetheart," she told her, hugging him close to her chest. "Do you want me to bring him over?" Without even waiting for an answer, Quinn already began heading out the door and beckoning Rachel to follow her. But she stopped in her tracks at Lucille's response.

"I think I'll be okay Mommy." Quinn's sudden halt caused Rachel run into her. "I just wanted to make sure that he was okay. Can tell him good night for me?" Their daughter really was growing up, and a little too fast for Quinn's taste. Now she had an idea of how Frannie felt when she and Rachel were still kids. "Mommy? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah-yeah sweetheart, I'll make sure to tell him. You have fun now."

"I will! Bye Mommy!"

"Bye."

Quinn ended the call and let her hand fall to her side. Her wife came up behind her and took a firm, but loving grip onto her wrist. She didn't need to ask the question, the answer was already apparent due to her wife's posture, but she asked in anyway simply out of concern, "Is everything okay baby?" Quinn slowly turned to her and silently nodded her head.

"Everything's fine," she answered, nodding her head once more. "Everything's perfect. Lucille's okay and she even thinks that she can sleep without Lambchop. Yeah." She nodded her head once more. "Everything's great." The look on her face was both proud and sad. It was similar to the one she had on when they dropped their daughter off for her first day of school.

They had both taken the day off just for her. Lucille had been so terrified at first. The only reasons she let go of the grip she had on their legs was because she wanted to be brave like her moms. Quinn spent the entire day wondering if people were being nice to her, if she was making any friends or if she was miserable and still missed them. Nothing became of her worries though as Lucille had had an amazing day at school. By the end of it, they had trouble getting her to leave.

It was something they should have expected, as Lucille got her smarts from both of them, in particular she got Quinn's affinity for reading. Sometimes it was surprising to find out how much of both of them had somehow fit into her tiny body. Needless to say she was a bit of a handful. She was resilient though; one of those kids that would trip and fall, get back up and then keep on running. Sometimes Quinn would forget that.

The feeling of tiny, gentle hands massaging her shoulders brought Quinn out of her musings. "Come to bed, baby. Stressing yourself out over this isn't doing any of us any good. Lucille is fine, and if she does need us she knows that we're just a phone call away." Without a reasonable argument Quinn knew she could argue. It was hard for her to not think about their little girl, but she slipped into bed with Lambchop wrapped tightly in her arms. It had been so long since she had slept with him close by, but with him and Rachel, Quinn was able to sleep soundly.

The following morning the two of them got up early so they could pick her up in time to get back to make her a nice home-cooked breakfast. She was practically bouncing with energy when they dropped by. Lucille was very much a morning person. She hopped up into her mother's arms and Quinn held onto her like she never planned on letting go. "Mom! Mama! We had so much fun!"

"That's great sweetheart," Quinn cooed. "How about we go home and you can tell us all about it while we make you your favorite meal?" she asked while gently placed her daughter back on the ground. Lucille's eyes lit up and she hugged the both of them tightly.

"You're the best moms ever!"

When they got home the three of them started on making blueberry pancakes. From mixing the batter to holding the very tip of the handle as the pancakes were flipped, Lucille helped at every chance she got. She loved helping her moms cook. Her favorite was when her moms baked cookies, but that was mostly she would sneak in some tastes of the cookie dough whenever she thought her mothers' weren't looking.

She was exactly the sneakiest person, but her mothers' were such softies for her that they would turn a blind eye to her actions. They finished up and had a nice and hearty, if somewhat late, breakfast. The whole time Lucille regaled her moms on the entire sleepover. Not a detail was missed. She was so excited to tell her story that she even forgot her manners. On more than one occasion she had to be reminded that she shouldn't speak when her mouth was full.

"Can I go to another sleepover soon?" Rachel had fully expected the question and when their daughter finally asked it, she had to check on her wife to make sure that she was okay. Thankfully she had seemed to have prepared herself for the same question.

"We'll see sweetheart." It was enough of an answer for Lucille so she continued to fill herself up with pancakes. For such a little girl, she had quite the appetite. After she was finished, Rachel and Quinn dropped Lucille off for her dance class, and after that she practiced singing and they helped with the homework she had been assigned for the weekend.

As the day wore on Quinn began to relax. She just needed her daughter close by. And when night fell, Quinn tucked Lucille snuggly into bed. She brought along Lambchop just in case. "I wasn't sure if you still wanted to hold him while you sleep or not." Lucille gave Lampchop a thoughtful look and shook her head which caused a slight frown to fall upon Quinn's face.

"If you're sure. Good night, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Mommy." Quinn got up to leave her daughter's bedside. "Mommy?" She halted instantly and returned to Lucille.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Can I sleep with you and Mama tonight? And with Lambchop?"

"Of course you can." She lifted her up and carried her over to her room. Inside she found Rachel finishing up her nightly routine. "Guess who'll be spending the night with us baby?" Rachel waltzed over with a contemplative face as she took Lucille out of her wife's arms and into her own.

"Hm, I don't know. Could it be the prettiest little girl in the world?" she asked, plopping down into bed while she tickled her daughter's sides. Lucille burst into laughter and soon Quinn joined in as well, retaliating against her wife. Joyous sounds echoed off the walls until the three of them tired each other out, with Lucille falling asleep between her moms.

"I really missed her."

"I know."

"But she's really starting to grow up."

"She is, but she'll always be our little girl, Quinn. No matter how old she gets."

"I know. We sure have a great family, don't we?"

"Of course we do. Between you and me, everything's magic."


End file.
